<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>柠檬与长发 by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461799">柠檬与长发</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cp：GutixRaul 双向暗恋<br/>早期写的小故事了，沙雕又ooc<br/>私设东哥的对象是卡尼哈哈哈哈</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>柠檬与长发</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>空调开的很足，金色的发丝被凉风吹有些杂乱。Guti一手撑着脑袋，一手在白纸上写写画画，把人物素描当做消遣。他毫不知情的暗恋对象就坐在桌子的另一段，挺拔的鼻梁上架着傻里傻气的眼镜，那是Guti最不喜欢的一部分，挡住了那双黑色眼眸中澄澈的光。</p><p>Raul像感受到什么似的，猛地抬起了头，搞的Guti有些措手不及，堪堪把眼神转向别处。Raul顺着他的目光看去，另一张桌前，阿根廷人端坐在电脑前，一头金色长发梳的一丝不苟。</p><p>他的心底泛出阵阵酸涩，装作若无其事的样子，重新埋在成堆的文件中。</p><p>糟糕透了，无论是总是偷看Redondo的Guti，还是总是偷看Guti的自己都糟糕透了。</p><p> </p><p>Guti觉得作为成年人，对爱情应该有足够的信心和勇气，然而放在从小玩到大，熟悉的不能再熟悉的Raul·Gonzalez身上，他简直是退堂鼓十级表演家，忘记了自己所有不羁的天性，从威风凛凛的金狼变成了只会搞暗恋的怂逼。</p><p>最大的问题是，他发现Raul近来很不对劲。首先是莫名其妙的不搭理自己，其次是疯狂迷恋柠檬汁。</p><p>“天气这么热，喝点柠檬汁怎么了？养身又减肥。”Raul自顾自地把柠檬放进榨汁机里，白色的衬衫勾勒出好看的腰线，Guti心想我认识你十几年你何时需要减肥了？</p><p>但他阻止不了Raul把一袋又一袋柠檬带回办公室，更阻止不了Raul养长发的计划。</p><p>虽然小狐狸无论啥样他都喜欢的很，可这个计划真说不上多明智，眼看着Raul的头发越来越长，Guti坐不住了。</p><p>“他这是在搞什么鬼啊？”</p><p>Redondo翻了个白眼，手指在键盘上不停敲打：“你自己问他不就完了？”</p><p>“我要是问的出来，还用找你呀？Guti的话语中带了点不甘心的味道：“你不是一直很关心他的吗？”</p><p>Redondo微微一笑：“我现在只关心我什么时候能完成工作回家吃饭，家里有人等我呢。”</p><p>“我们不一样。”</p><p>Guti被嘲讽的体无完肤，Redondo向来如此，收获爱情后变本加厉。他孤零零地走在回家的路上，然后看见暗恋对象走进了一家理发店。偷偷摸摸地跟过去，就听到一道清脆的声音。</p><p>“我想把头发拉直，然后染个金色。”</p><p> </p><p>Raul咬着吸管，把Guti和Redondo讲悄悄话的场面看的一清二楚，一个是对自己很好的前辈，一个是最喜欢的Jose，两个金发男人凑在一起，最后只剩自己糟糕透顶。</p><p>他郁闷的吸了一口柠檬汁，依然又酸又涩。</p><p> </p><p>“你疯了吗？”Guti有些结结巴巴的问，脸上的着急好像Raul要去炸了公司似的。</p><p>“我染头发怎么就疯了？”Raul也生气了，在理发店里把人强行拉出来算什么？他口不择言：“你不就喜欢这样的吗？”</p><p>“我喜欢哪样的？”</p><p>Raul撇着嘴，他今天没有戴那副装成熟的眼镜，一双黑眸直直地瞪着Guti：“像Fernando那样的，你成天盯着他看。”</p><p>Guti愣住了，他感觉这其中有误会，但是一时半会又理不清，他问：“你怎么知道的？”</p><p>Raul想都没想：“因为我看你的时候......”</p><p>Guti眨眨眼睛，突然间明白了一切，巨大的欣喜冲垮了他曾经的小心翼翼和胆怯，嘴角克制不住的向上扬起。</p><p>“胡说八道！我喜欢黑色的，最好是卷发的。”</p><p> </p><p>后来Raul死活不承认这是他的告白，硬要Guti重新说点深情的东西。</p><p>“黑色卷发？这也太傻了吧！不知道的还以为你在说克里斯呢！”</p><p>Guti呸了一口，反驳的话被克里斯打断。抹着发胶的年轻人艰难地从文件中抬起头来：“我求求你们把事情推给我之后，能不能秀恩爱就别带我了？”</p><p>Guti一边把桌子上的画递给Raul一边糊弄年轻人：“这是对你的考验，锻炼你的能力。”</p><p>在那些平时用来写满无聊报告的A4纸上，Raul看见了许多个自己，趴着的坐着的，认真工作的发呆出神的，累的不行小睡一会的，他一页页的翻着，脸也慢慢地红了。</p><p>“怎么样，这算不算告白？”</p><p>“你可真悠闲。”他嘟囔着：“你是不是也这样偷窥Fernando的？”</p><p>“真不是啊我的小王子，我是在想，男人结婚之后到底有什么变化？”Guti心说早知道就用不着为别人的爱情感动到落泪了！搞暗恋真的糟糕透顶。</p><p>Raul傻了眼：“Fernando结婚了？？？”</p><p>Redondo适时的出现在他的身后。“工作期间能不能不要讨论上司的隐私？”他的手搭在Raul的肩膀上，无名指上的戒指闪瞎了Raul的眼睛。</p><p>小狐狸静静地看了Redondo几秒，转过头飞快地把最后一袋柠檬甩到了Guti面前。</p><p>“我不吃了，好酸。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>